


Larxene's abortion kingdum hearts crack fic

by Bad_Barbie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abuse, Autism, Blood, Cockroaches, Condoms, Crack Fic, Cursed, Down Syndrome, F/M, Fucked Up, Gore, M/M, Mentions of Racism, Mpreg, Multi, Nasty, Porn, Porn Addiction, Rape, STDs, Scat, Sexual Abuse, Smegma, abortions, boobs, children from rape, crackheads, demyx abuse, eating dead babies, loose vaginas, poor demyx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Barbie/pseuds/Bad_Barbie
Summary: Crack fic and this is kinda old but I'll still add more
Kudos: 2





	Larxene's abortion kingdum hearts crack fic

One dumb day Demyx was clapping Larxene's cheeks " Demyx I want a dumb bitch abortion " " Oh ok ". Both dumb bitches went to Xemas's dumb bitch room where he was jerking off to hardcore bisexual porn with a lot of dick cheese " XEMMY!! " yelled bitch ass Larxeney. Xemas's was furious as he was about to bust a nut " WHATCHU WANT!!! " he said still jerking off " Give me a abortion. " " Ok fine. " he replied squirting jizz everywhere. Xemmy to shove his whole fist inside the dumb hoe's loose dry pussy and pulled out the fetus. Larxeney and xenny forced Demyx to eat the aborted fetus, he refused to. They both got mad and shoved it in his mouth to which he threw it up covering it in sour, watery, chunky, smelly, and chunks of partially digestied spaghetti covering the now mangled bloody fishy-metallic smelling fetus out the window which somehow landed in Vanitas's yawning mouth " THANK YOU I WAS HUNGRY " he thanked while chewing on the bloody sour savory bits. A hour later the whole organization heard about the abortion. 

When Demyx was in his room doing retarded Demyx things the whole organization 13 ran in and started beating him up for existing. After they were done Demyx started to cry and cry with his cries becoming louder and harder to the point where he threw up and was wheezing. Axel was getting annoyed because his room was next to his and stomped over with a belt in his hand. Axshel slammed opened the door and started to rape Demyx while beating him with the belt. Once they both came, Axel punched Demyx's head knocking him out cold. 

The next Demy woke up feeling like a piece of shit then his stomach started hurting. He went to the bathroom and started screaming as he felt like he was anally giving birth to satan. Once he pushed out whatever was in his ass he started wiping and saw blood. He looked into the toilet and saw a mini Xehnort with a dick shaped body " X BLADE " Demyx's coochie creature yelled. Demyx walked out of the bathroom and went to Larxeney room. She was still alseep with her legs spread wide open reveling her gaping wide vagina that smelled like maneuver and put the baby in her coochie. He left a trail of blood. 

The next day the whole organization is doing the cha cha slide. Demystifying kept going to the left whenever you're supposed to go the right and messing up a lot so Xemmnas hit him with a belt then banning him from doing the cha cha slide also threatening to cut his ding ding dong off. Larxene later discovered what Demyx put in her pussy and threw the baby Xehnort penis hybrid at his face while yelling " DEMYX YOU FUCKING SLUT!! " Demyx started twerking just because he felt like it which caused the whole organization to rape him all at once. He gave birth to a baby that looked like Xehnort, Vanitas, Axel, Larxene, Xenmas, Marluxia and everyone else combined. He named him Sora the Sora. They put Demyx outside because of that and then put him back inside because he was whimpering and stracrthing the door after 5 seconds. 

They are going to punish by giving him a punishment day Demyx. They put Demyx in a hot car, had Larxene stuff him into her hairy shit infested asshole, lick a sweaty, moldy, fungas, STD ridden condom, eat smegma out of a random fat hooker's hairy rancid vagina, shove a 20 inch 4 inch wide vibrator up his coochie, made him touch a cockroach, drink a gallon of rotten milk that was 666 years expired which cause him have extreme diarrhea and fomit and salmonella poisoning, and fuck every single kingdom hearts character. 

They put Demyx outside because he had a salmonella attack on the carpet. After 5 secònds they put him back in because he was scratching the door whimpering and he became all feral and shit. Aqua got pregnant by Vanyeetus and gave birth to it in condom. Vanitas got ANGRRGRRY and grabbed the baby by it's feet shaking it and throwing it into the ceiling fan shredding and spraying it's body into nothing but bloody gorey pulp everywhere. They forced Demyx to lick the room clean. Caca. 

Everyone is being a caca head to demy so he looked himself into his room being depressed and emo and listening to Suicidal Tendencies's How would I laugh tomorrow. Xehnort forced Marluxia, Larxene, and Demyx who was still being a emo piece caca while crying to go to Walmart to buy condoms and anything that looked good for masterbation. While Marluxia was getting things Larxene went to the make up section and the Demyx wth him. " I WILL Make YOU BEUTY FOR AND U WILL LIKE IT " the hoe yelled loud for the whole store to hear " oh ok " Larxene put every single concealer,foundation, blush, lipstick, mascera, eyeliner, eyeshadow, eyebrow gel, highlighter, bronzer, contor, fake eyelashes, lip liner, and everything else. He looked liked he had multiple down syndromes and facial retardation. Demyx sta Ted crying be us he felt ugly. " U DUMB FUCKING BITCH ASS BITCH UR RUINING UR MAKE UP " Larxene's slut ass yelled. After getting their dumb bitch things they got into a car crash with Vanitas driving a black challenger with Aqua stripping on top of the car on a glittery pink rainbow glowing strip pole while wearing black and red langeria with a collar that read Vanitas bitch. Marluxia who was driving got out the car furiously flipping Vanitas off and then shuit himself then jerked off flicking the cum on Aqua's boobs. Vanitas did a autistic screech and went back to the car and drove away. 

Once demand took off his make up Xemmnas threw a cockroach into his room while he taking a nap. Once Demyx woke the roach was near his face. He screamed like a bitch getting raped by a whale sized spatulas. Ssksksksk. He jumped on the roach and went outside and audamaticly got raped by Siax. He later had to fucking fart so he fucking squat down and fucking shat out a fucking egg and everyone fucking thot he fucking shit himself and fucking Roxasss fucking ran up to him and fucking kicked the fucking egg bulge which caused it to fucking exploded and fucking hurting him as the fucking egg shards fucking poked him causing him to go fucking " OUCHIE FUCKING OUCH ". 

One day the organization was doing their dumb retardation, autistic, bitch ass bitch, and Down syndrome things until a flying 4 inch roach came in because a stupid dumb ass fuck named Vanitas left the fucking door open at night. Once everyone saw it some started screaming " KILL IT!! KILL IT!! " Braig used his penis to whack it but failed miserably as the roachie crawled on his arm causing him to do a autistic war cry. Larxene send the roaches in her pussy hair to attack the roach but they all died. Axel got a belt to hit it but he whacked Xehenort's eyes instead, Demyx got a chancla but it no effect, Xenmas tired of everyone's retardation got a can of raid spider and scorpion spray and sprayed. It commit died. 

Sora the Sora Demyxs rape kid saw the dead roachie on the floor and put it in Demyx's cup of cherry kool aid just to be a bitch ass bitch.Demyx drink his kool aid and felt something on his lip. He looked inside and saw the cockroach. He screamed and threw the cup at Xion face. Since everyone was still recovering from the scare caused by the roachie everyone starting freaking out. Xion threw the dead wet kool aid covered roach at Larxene's weave. A cat fight happened. Demyx was chasing his rape child with a spiked whip covered in vinegar while Sora the Sora was shouting " BEYBLADE BEYBLADE LET IT RIP MY DAD MY DAD BEATS ME WITH A WHIP ". 

Demyx was tired of the rest of the organization members mistreating him he call dr Phil. " Hey Dr. Phil my fam is abusing my body pleased help me" " oh ok " Phil said. The organization went to his thing in the show. " HELLO everyone today we is going to organization 13 " dr Phil said. People went crazy in the crowd like " AAAAAAAAAH " " here is clip " he replied. In the clip it showed them doing the cha cha slide and Xenmas get mad at him and a tracking him. People said 😱😭. " WHY THE FUCK YOU DO THAT? " dr chuckit asked Xemmy lemmy chicken belly " Yes. "He said. Dr Phil gave everyone b itch slap and banned all of them from watching his show for wasting his fucking time fuck. They stopped bullying Demyx for a sec. 

Axel, Larxene, and Demyx went Fag Donald's and Fuck in the Boob and Daddy King. They saw the three stooges, pence, hanner, and ollete. Pence was eating the whole Fag Donald menu while Hanner was fucking his butt while Ollente was eating out hanner's vagina while a aborted fetus's body leaked out in bloody chunks from his vaginia. Axel was eating Ching Ching Ching food " CHING CHING CHONG " Axel yelled while making stretching eyes with his family fingers to make Chinese eyes. Larxene was eating the Chiken frees while Demyx was eating Fuck in the Boob. They eat good. 

Axel was horny as fuck and wanted to put his sexual organs inside someone. Xion was taking a shower and Axel burst in while she was shaving her nipples. This caused her almost shave off her nipple. " AXEL YOU DUMB, AUTISTIC, DOWN SYSDROME, SPECIAL ED, GAY, FAGGOT ASS, ASSHOLE, BITCH ASS BITCH, STUPID ASS, UGLY LOOKIN THE FUCK FACE!!!!111!! " Xion yelled " CHING CHING CHONG " Axel screeched doing the Ching Ching rice thing with his eyes " STOP BEING A RACIST ASSCLOWN!!!11! " she yelled back. Axel was getting solid looking at her body he liked her boobs the most. Freshly shaved with 3 inch nipples and the left being bigger than the other. The left boob was big as a large pumpkin and the right was a Acup. Axel grabbed the left boob and nipple fucked it. Xion had multiple vaginal orgasms while Axel fucked he freakishly large boob. Axel cummed 69 gallons into the titty. Her boob got impregnaed. Demyx who was watching thought that was so hot he got impregnated. 

Xion left boob gave birth to a retard named Cough. Cough had autism and multiple down syndromes. She also has a soft spot on her head becuz her skull didn't finish developing as she was born 15 minutes later after Axel fucked her boob. They use her soft spot as a cup holder. She smelled like unwashed smegma caked penis with a bit of lime. Delicious. She also became a Instagram baddie who live streamed herself shoving extremely large caca into her bootyhole like watermelons, buckets, Axel's ass, and Xion's left titty. Because of that every time she took a shit or something her intestines would slip out and she have to put them back in. 

Cough was going to live stream some sexy gaping asshole hot action until Xion saw her walking to the bathroom with Xion's left boob. " COUGH WHAT THE FUCK ARE DOING!!!!!! " Xion yelling at her scared her so much she drop Xion's left boob and basically shit out all of her internal organs al, dropping onto the floor as she wasn't wearing panties. She died. Xion started crying even though she was a hoe that grew up freakishly fast in 2 hours. She lived for 2 hours. Axel confronted her putting his shoulder on her shoulder " don't worry we could make another one! "" OH YEAH ROGHT! " . 

All of them are going on a their favorite rocket ship zooming through the sky little retards to Sizzlers. Demyx couldn't sit comfortably because Vanitas was dominating Aqua's fupa. " CAN YOU YAH! " Demyx yelled. Vanitas angerly squirted semen on his face as a result. Demyx licked it off pissed " COMO CHINGAS " he screamed back. Everyone started screaming " AAAAAAAHHH " to be bitches to Xenmas who was driving got spooked and the car spinned around like whacka whacka wee. They run over a mob of special Ed kids who escaped, a lady and her baby, a old lady, and a puppy. " Oops! I did it again! " Xenmas said. They made it to Sizzlers. They eat good. 

Vanitas shoved his foot up Luxord's culo and decided it was tight, wet, shitty enough to put his dick in it. Aqua saw this shit " AAAAH! " she screamed to get his attention. Vanitas jumped and shouted " BITCH ITS NOT YOUR TURN! YET! " " Denys Time " demmyx the menace said " SHUT UP YOU STUPID FUCK " vantage yelled " IF YOU GUYS DONT STOP MOTHER FREAKITY FREAK STOP YELLING I SWEAR TO GOD ! " Siax yelled while loudly watching feet scat porn. Siax was a porn sex addict. His pussy and ass was wide enough to put a basketball in there with ease and penis blood red and huge from all the erections. " OMG " Xehankrt saw a tick on Axel eye. He yanked it out and ate it like a cherry whatever flavored gusher " I like gusher " he said chewing on it. Fuck ice age baby in the culohole. 

Demyx and Xion's are playing on the floor " OOOOOH MS. XEHANKRT THEYRE PLAYING ON THE FLOOR! " Axel snitched. Snitch bitch. " GIRLS GET UP! " Xehankrt replied. They got up. Organization 13 play doctor. Venitas was on a bench. They pretending it's a hospital bed. " Mr. Vanitas, I'm sorry to tell you but, I diagnose you with ugly! " Siax said using Aqua's vagina as a pretend clipboard " oh no! " Vanitas said. Braig pretended to give Terra a shot with a pencil pretending it's a syringe. It stabbed him. It hurted like a little bitch. OUCHIE ouch. Terra started crying and Braig felt so he preformed oral sex him. 

Terra loves Roxas's tuna fish ass. " oh Terra yes " Roxas's moaned as Terra pulled down his pants and shoved his face into his ass checks. Aqua got horny when she saw this in the corner of her infected pus filled eye. Mater erqus was silent and felt weirded out and said " uuugh ok " Xehanort was fucking Vanitas and saw that and thought was super fucking hot. Roxas's ass smelled like shit, sweat, and ass. Yum. 

Axel, Vanitas, kauri, Demyx, soda, Braig, Aqua, ventus, larxene, Xion's, y Terra are having un sleep over. It was loud and crazy. Demyx was twerking until Xehankrt opened the door to yell at them to shut the hell up. Everyone pretended to be asleep. Demyx was pretending to be asleep awhile in twerking position. " Hmmph! " NORTY singed and then closed the door. Braig was putting cinnamon sugar on a piece of white bread and eating it. He did it in private as nort mc snort would yell at him and say if he won't stop he would get a million chins. 

Demyx was chasing Larxene " LET ME BITE YOU! " he yelled while chasing her with his arms in front of him. Larxene tripped while running and fell and landed on Axel's asshole because he was naked and picking up a used condom on the floor to eat because it's Naked Day for the organization and Larxene slipped inside. Vanitas and Terra had to butt fuck him. Terra's dick kept tapping on Larxene's head and she grabbed it and Terra pulled her out. Larxene was covered in semen, blood, shit, and ass juice. Vanitas thought she smelled good and looked delicious and licked her until she was clean.

**Author's Note:**

> 8-----D ()


End file.
